Wanted: One Job
by TrickPhotography
Summary: Darcy is frustrated with job hunting. Steve mentions it to Tony and Pepper.


"Have you seen this shit?" Darcy demanded as she stormed into the apartment.

"What?" Steve asked, sitting up from where he'd been lounging on the couch.

"This," she gestured to the binder in her hand. It had the Stark Industries logo on it. "Did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"This! Did you tell them I was looking for a job?"

"If by 'them' you mean Tony and Pepper, I may have mentioned it," Steve said wearily. He'd watched Darcy apply for jobs for the two months with no success, getting more defeated by the day.

"Why?! Why would you do that," she groaned, tossing the binder on to the couch and her head dropping into her hands.

"I didn't realize I wasn't supposed to," he replied, quickly getting up and moving toward her. "Darce, what's wrong?"

"Pepper offered me a job."

"What? That's amazing!"

"No it's not!" Darcy snapped, glaring up at him. He was a bit taken aback by her tone.

"Why not?"

"Because the only reason she did it is because I'm dating you!"

"I don't think - "

"It's true! You can't tell me she would have just offered 'Executive Assistant Two' if I was just some random person applying to work here."

"You'd be an awesome assistant, though! You're can already deal with Tony and that's half the job."

Steve watched as Darcy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then another. After her third breath, she opened her eyes and stepped back from him. "Steve, I appreciate you were trying to do, and Pepper's offer, but I don't want to get a job because of nepotism."

"It's not nepo -"

"It is," she held up a finger to silence him. "It's flat out nepotism. And as easy as it would be to take this job, it feels wrong. I don't want to do a job I didn't earn."

"Darce..." Steve sighed before hesitantly reaching for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," she said, stepping into his arms.

"It just sucks, watching you work so hard and not hearing anything."

"You're telling me," she chuckled. Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I need to get ready for the coffee shop. I'll see you after my shift?"

"I'll be here. You mind bringing me back one of those chocolate rolls?"

"Got it."

OOO

"What can I get started for you?" Darcy asked as she slipped her Starkpad under the counter. She looked up at the customer and froze.

"A dirty Chi please," Pepper Potts smiled.

"For here or to go?"

"Here. Do you have a moment to join me?"

"I...yeah. Just grab a table and I'll be right with you."

After making Pepper's drink (and another for a customer who wanted a refill), Darcy grabbed herself a water and slowly made her way to where Pepper had set up shop. When she neared, Pepper slipped her cell phone into her purse and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she smiled when Darcy set the mug in front of her and sat.

"No problem," Darce replied, dropping into the chair across from her and leaning over her glass. "So I'm gonna assume Steve talked to you?"

"He did, and I wanted to talk to you about the job offer."

"Right. I don't want to sound ungrateful but - "

"I don't want you as my assistant."

Darcy felt her heart stop for a split second before pressing her lips together and nodding. "Okay." It was one thing to turn down a job, and another to be told that she wasn't wanted.

"I don't want an assistant who doesn't want to be there, and I think your talent would be wasted on the job. To be frank, I think you're talents are being wasted here and in Jane's lab."

"Okay," Darcy said again, unsure of what to say.

"I've seen what you are capable of, and I don't know why it's taken you this long to look for another position."

"I'm a glorified waitress," she muttered.

"No," Pepper said firmly. "You're a lab assistant who has provided comprehensive support for senior staff while training new employees. You've implemented policies to improve efficiency and safety, have coordinated travel for domestic and international conferences, and - if I'm not mistaken - successfully applied for three grants. Darcy," Pepper sighed, reaching over to cover the younger woman's hand. "You're so much more than a glorified waitress."

"Erm... thank you."

"I'd like to make you an offer - another offer," Pepper smiled. "Which you are welcome to turn down but that I hope you don't."

"Alright?"

"I want to offer my services as a mentor."

"A mentor?" Darcy repeated.

"Yes."

"You want to mentor me?" Darcy asked. "Why?"

"Because I think it's important. And I think that you have a lot of unrealized potential that I want to help you tap. So here is what I propose."

"Alright?"

"I want to review your resume and set you up with a career coach. I also want you to meet with the head of the Maria Stark Foundation. She can talk to you about how she broke into the field. I would like you to take up a position there - it would be a way to get your foot in the door and diversify your skill set - but that's up to you. Finally, I want to meet with you once every two weeks to discuss the progress you've made and so we can strategize. Thoughts?"

Darcy held up her hand and shook her head. "Hang on, that's a lot to process. You want to help me get a job."

"Not a job, a career," Pepper corrected her.

"Right. And you want to do this because you think I can do better? What's in it for you?"

"I get to spend time out of the office, fostering new talent. And I get to tell Sheryl Sandberg that she can stop harassing my assistant about joining her mentoring initiative. Also, I get someone to complain about Tony to."

"I can definitely do that," Darcy laughed. "I...I really don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll be my mentee."

"Yeah, absolutely. Thank you!"

"My pleasure. I'll have my assistant get you on my calendar. Now," she said, settling into her chair and getting a bit more comfortable. "Exactly how many times has my fiancé set himself on fire?"

"This week? At least five."

OOO

"Hey," Steve said, shaking the soapy water from his hands and wiping them on the dishrag thrown over his shoulder. "How was work?"

Darcy dropped her purse and flung her keys onto the table before walking around the counter.

"Darce?"

"I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. "Sorry I was a jerk earlier."

"It's okay. Shouldn't have said anything to begin with."

"Well, it got me a new mentor."

"Huh?"

"Pepper wants to mentor me - she wants to help me find a career."

"That's great!"

"Yup." They stood in silence for a while, Steve rocking them back and forth, until she pulled away. "So I brought you something."

"A chocolate roll?" Steve grinned.

"Nope - _two_ chocolate rolls."

"Marry me."


End file.
